


Kate and Lucifer

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Made this for someone I met on AO3, You should subscribe to her, her stories are awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another chapter for my #1 Unicorn!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWildeBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/gifts).



Kate had enjoyed Lucifer's presence since the moment she met him... Even tough she didn't know he was the devil.

When she first met Lucifer, he was going by the name Nick and said he was going through some... 'daddy issues'. Being the nice person that she is, she helped him. The more Kate helped him, the more Lucifer felt like he could trust her, and that was when he told her everything. He told her about how his name was really Lucifer, and that he was a fallen angel. How he was punished for loving his father too much, and how he would find a way to prove to his father the depths of his love. She explained to him that the apocalypse wasn't the answer, that there must be another way he could prove himself to his father without destroying the human race. Lucifer, after giving it much thought, reluctantly agreed to try a safer way.

Since then, Lucifer had been visiting Kate more and more. She had moved into an apartment since the whole 'Apocalypse' issue, and even had a spare bedroom for Lucifer whenever he needed to rest. Every time Lucifer came over (more like showed up unexpectedly), Kate would ask him how his day had been, what all he'd done, and she would make extra sure to ask him how he'd been acting that day. Some days he would reply with "Don't worry Kate, I've been a good little angel today." Other's he would reply with "Y'know those days where you just want to smite all the hairless apes on this beautiful planet?" But most of the time he'd reply with "Well the highlight of my day is coming here to see you, pet."

Lucifer had opened up to Kate, he told her about all the problems he'd been having that day, or week, sometimes even month. They'd shared laughs, and tears. Yes, even the devil sometimes cries when his favorite human is going through a rough time in life. He always knew wen she needed a friend, when she wanted to be left alone, when she needed a should to cry on. He was always there. He was her best friend. 

....Or was he more?

One day, when Kate was sitting on her bed in her apartment, she was thinking about Lucifer. She started to think about all the times he'd helped her, all the times they'd had movie marathons, went out for ice cream, etc. She knew that she had fallen in the love the Morning Star. She knew she'd never be able to forget him if he were to leave, or get trapped in the cage again. She didn't know if she should tell him how she felt.. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he was outraged that she had fallen prey to such an emotion? What if he disappeared and never showed back up? What if-. Her thoughts were interrupted by a flutter of wings, she knew this was the time to tell him. She had to let him know how she felt, even if it meant losing him. But let's not be too dramatic? Maybe he'll just ignore her? Maybe he'll break it to her gently that she's his best friend and will always be that? Maybe he'll understand, and accept it, but nothing happen? That wouldn't be too bad would it? Well now was her chance to find out...

Kate walked into her living room, and there stood the Morning Star. He was so tall and hansom as hell(pun intended), she could barely stand it! The way his icy blue eyes swept around the room and landed on her, his blonde hair always slightly looked like he had just woken up, his brown t-shirt he always wore with his gray button down over top of it. This was it, this was the moment. She marched right up to Lucifer and said "Luci, there's something I need to tell you." Lucifer looked at her with slight concern, "You're not dying are you, pet? I can fix that you know." He said cocking an eyebrow, oh his father he was sexy. 

"Heh, no Lucifer, I-" she stopped, wondering if she should really tell him, but she figured she had already started telling him, so she should finish telling him. "I- I love you." Lucifer stood there, shocked. He just sat there, staring at her. It started to make her feel uncomfortable. Like, REALLY uncomfortable. He was standing so perfectly still. The only motion he made, was blinking, and he didn't even really do that. She started to apologize for springing something like that on him, but it was coming out like jibberish. Not even someone like Lucifer who knew ENOCHIAN could understand what she was saying. 

Lucifer started to slowly figure out that she was apologizing for what she had said. He wanted to tell her to stop, but everytime he tried she just kept on going on about it. So, naturally he did the only thing he could think of to stop her apologizing and give her an answer.

He kissed her.

Not one of those quick pecks on the mouth, oh no, this was a KISS. This was THE kiss. This was the freaking mother of all kisses! 

He pulled away from Kate, her eyes wide open. She was slightly stunned/shocked from the fact that he had just kissed her.

"I love you too, pet." He said, resting his forehead on hers. Kate had calmed down, and was now happy. Happy that she told Lucifer how she felt. Happy that he felt the same way. Happy that the universe seemed perfect now. She was happy.

Happy that she had her Morning Star.


	2. Lute or Kacifer? I'm really feeling Kacifer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my #1 Unicorn!

Kate and Lucifer were completely and totally in love from that moment on, and Lucifer was serious. Kate stayed true to Lucifer even after he lost his grace, and all of his powers.

Lucifer loved Kate more than anything. He hadn't loved this passionately since before his fall from heaven. He knew what he wanted to do to prove it to her, but he didn't know how. He wasn't exactly a hot shot when it came to expressing his feelings. Eventually, after researching it online,and deleting the history, Lucifer knew exactly how he wanted to do it.

Lucifer's relationships with his brothers was... completely destroyed at best. But, he had to make this happen as best he could and only his brothers could literally do it perfectly. He called to Michael for the music, He called on Balthazar apparel, and He called to Gabriel for the rose petals everywhere. "Gabriel, brother, I need you. I have something important I need you to... help... me with." This caught Gabe's attention. There was a flutter of wings and  a quick gust of wind and there stood Gabriel. "You must be a truly desperate bag o' crap to ask _my_ help after you **killed me**." He said, looking directly at his older brother.

"Gabriel, brother, please. I can't fight with you right now, there is something very important I need your help with." Lucifer said, almost pleading for Gabriel to say yes.

Gabriel's eyebrows knit together. What could Lucifer be so desperate about? "Alright, Luci. I'll bite. What's this about?"

Lucifer took a deep breath in. This was going to haunt him for the rest of eternity. "I'm going to be spending the day with my girlfriend, Kate. I've told you about her before. Anyway, I need you to go get rose petals for me..."

Gabriel stood there wide eyed in disbelief at his brother before bursting out in laughter. He toppled over onto the floor laughing his head off. He couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. Eventually even his sides began to hurt and his face began to cramp because his laughter was uncontrollable. "Oh, oh oh oh, Luci. I didn't know you were such a sentimental guy!" He doubled over in laughter again.

Lucifer wasn't amused.

Eventually Gabriel stopped laughing and they came to an agreement on the rose petals.

Lucifer and Gabriel heard Kate opening the apartment door, and Lucifer forced Gabe to leave before Kate saw him.

"Hey babe." Kate said as she sat the groceries down on the counter top in the kitchen. "How did you know I was here?" he asked. "You seem to forget that you are now human and still don't know the correct amount of cologne to wear." she said as she gave him a smile. He smiled back and walked over to her.  "How would you feel about spending the day with me, pet?" he asked as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I would say.. That sounds perfect." she whispered back to him as he drew her into his arms. Lucifer smiled in agreement and kissed her forehead.

It was about 1:00pm and they had set out to enjoy each others company for the rest of the day. First, they went to her favorite restaurant, then they walked through the par and sat at her favorite bench for a while, then they visited some of the places she used to go when she was little, then they went to the library where she asked Lucifer to tell her his story again, then they went to the zoo where he had arranged for the zoo to let her ride one o the camels. She was scared at first, then Lucifer kissed her hand and told her not to be afraid as long as he was there. After that they went out for ice cream.

By the time their fun day together had ended it was around 8:00pm. Lucifer had been waiting for this moment all day. When they walked into the apartment, Lucifer told her to wait int he kitchen. He got her scarf and wrapped it around her eyes. She giggled when she thought of how she must look. "What?" asked Lucifer, also giggling. Her smile was contagious to him. "Nothing. I just, I must look funny right now." she said. "You look adorable, pet." he said.

Lucifer went into their bedroom and called his brothers. One by one they appeared with their items of his choosing. Balthazar brought the beautiful baby blue shimmering dress that was clearly the perfect fit for Kate. It had a slit up to the knee and a sweetheart neckline. Lucifer could tell by the way it was shaped that it would show her off beautifully. "Thank you, Balthazar." he said. Balthazar nodded, "Anything for a beautiful dame." he said before vanishing. He reappeared quickly and said "Almost forgot." he then tapped Lucifer's shoulder and Lucifer was dressed in a very _fine_ tux. Back jacket with a black vest on a white dress shirt, and a black tie down the middle. "Dashing." Balthazar said. He looked at his work of art one more time before disappearing again.

Michael opened his arms and played his music that he had created for Lucifer. It was beautiful. Lucifer actually teared up at it. He looked at Michael with tears in his eyes and said "Thank you, brother. It is beautiful." He then proceeded to hug his brother which threw even himself off. Michael nodded and stayed in the room. He would be needed when the music played.

Last but certainly not going to let you think he's least was Gabriel. Lucifer told him to go to the garden and do as they had planed. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and disappeared.

Lucifer walked back out into the kitchen and walked Kate into their bedroom (Michael was in the living room and silent as a mouse so she didn't notice.). He told her to keep the blindfold on until and had left the room. He walked out and shut the door. Kate took the blindfold off and her yes fell upon the blue gown. The picked it up and watched as it shimmered in every piece of light in the room. She tried it on and it fit like a glove. She was beautiful.

She came out of the room and met Lucifer in the hallway between the bedroom and living room. Lucifer gazed at her in complete belief. She was even more beautiful in that dress than he could have imagined. He held his hand out and she let her soft palm fall to his. Never breaking eye contact. Lucifer walked Kate into the living room where Michael was. He smiled at Kate and she him. Michael walked over to them and touched them. They both vanished from their small apartment and appeared in a large garden area.

Kate gasped "Where are we?" she said. "This," Lucifer began, "is the Garden of Eden."

Kate's eyes widened, Eden was beautiful. Why they didn't come here during the day? She didn't know. She was very smart though and had been putting two and two together since he offered to spend the entire day doing whatever she wanted. She knew what this was.

They followed Gabriels trail of rose petals to a beautiful crystal table beside a dancing pond. Fireflies were buzzing around like little faeries, and the pond was rippling. The stars were shining brighter than ever, but they couldn't even match Lucifer's own. He was called the Morning Star after all.

Lucifer stopped Kate beside the pond. He turned to her and told her he loved her. He then proceeded to get down on one knee.

"Yes!" Kate said excitedly. Lucifer laughed, "Kate, I haven't even asked the question yet." he said looking up at her with a smile.

"I don't care." she said back with a smile. "Get up here." she said with tears in her eyes. He stood up and she kissed him. Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

After they broke away, Lucifer slid the ring into Kate's finger. She stared at it with tears in her eyes. She look back up at Lucifer and kissed him again, this time she was kissing her fiance.

 

Gabriel, Balthazar, and Michael were all standing at the other side of the garden. "So you think she'll say yes?" Gabriel asked. "Of course she will, he's my brother so he's got to look flawless in her eyes." replied Balthazar. "You gotta point there bro." said Gabriel.

"What should we call them?" said Michael. "What do you mean?" asked Gabriel. Michael didn't normally go for thing like that, but maybe since Lucifer was his brother he was a little more interested.

"What about Lute?" Balthazar said with a chuckle. He always had some reason to laugh at odd words. No one really knew why. "What about Kacifer?" asked Michael.

Gabriel stood there looking between his brothers. He sighed and said "Lute or Kacifer? I'm really feeling Kacifer."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it TheWildeBard!!


End file.
